


Tell The World (I'm Coming Home)

by thePurebloodPrat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but anyways real tag time uh, do i get a 'first real fic' award for posting this, excessive use of adjectives, it got resolved, ive literally never written smut before, keith is emotionally constipated, overuse of nervous habits and eye contact, post season two, previously unresolved sexual tension, they.... fuck?, where did shiro actually go, why cant i write dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePurebloodPrat/pseuds/thePurebloodPrat
Summary: It’s been like 32435476586907 years since I’ve done any kind of genuine writing so I am s u p e r duper out of practice, apologies for that lmaoI've also literally never written and Actual Fanfic before. I've also never written smut??????? so like???? this is weird and probably super bad and o b v i o u s l y not beta read or anything w h o o p sanyways, lmk if u like it i guess???? concrit is okay, but it's gotta be, like, constructive. Little things like "hey that comma doesn't go there" or "you used 43 too many words in this one sentence" are totally rad and acceptable ayybut yee i asked some friends for prompts and my friend vic gave me this one, and I did the thing so here it isPrompt: Smut request, after Shiro comes back from “who knows where”.





	Tell The World (I'm Coming Home)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been like 32435476586907 years since I’ve done any kind of genuine writing so I am s u p e r duper out of practice, apologies for that lmao  
> I've also literally never written and Actual Fanfic before. I've also never written smut??????? so like???? this is weird and probably super bad and o b v i o u s l y not beta read or anything w h o o p s
> 
> anyways, lmk if u like it i guess???? concrit is okay, but it's gotta be, like, constructive. Little things like "hey that comma doesn't go there" or "you used 43 too many words in this one sentence" are totally rad and acceptable ayy
> 
> but yee i asked some friends for prompts and my friend vic gave me this one, and I did the thing so here it is  
> Prompt: Smut request, after Shiro comes back from “who knows where”.

“Where have you _been_?” Keith practically shrieked, storming through the doors to the hanger where the black lion was stored. Allura, Coran, and Pidge were already at the scene, and he could tell by the footsteps thundering down the hallway behind him, Hunk and Lance were on their way as well. It had only been a few moments since Coran had announced over the intercom that Shiro had returned, and it seemed everyone had made utmost haste to find out what was going on.  
  
“Now, Keith-” Allura began with a soothing gesture before Keith cut her off.  
  
“No, Allura,” he spat, shoulders hunching and fury beginning to broil through his entire system. “Shiro has been completely M.I.A. for over three _weeks_ and I need to know _where he’s been_.” Lance and Hunk took this moment to scurry through the doors and stand awkwardly behind Pidge, who was watching the conversation with mild trepidation and their own mild anger shifting just beneath the surface of their expression. Shiro at least had the humility to look mildly ashamed, though mostly he looked exhausted, filthy, and… probably hurt. Keith paused and took a deep breath staring at his face.  
  
“Keith,” Allura began again, softly. “We _all_ want to know where Shiro has been. But right now, he needs a shower, rest, and medical attention. We will find out where he has been after that’s been taken care of.” She placed her hand on Keith’s shoulder and he averted his eyes to glaring at the ground. Clenching his fist by his side, he looked back up at Shiro who he only now noticed had been hunched on the ground, probably having collapsed upon arrival. His armor was tarnished and broken in places, dirt and what appeared to be some kind of oil or tar smeared over his boots and forearms.  
  
“Shiro…” he whispered, eyebrows pinching together in concern. He took a half step forwards before he faltered, shook his head, and ran off back out the doors.  
  
“Let me know when he’s ready to talk!” he called behind as he rushed off back to whatever he was doing before the announcement. The room was filled with several beats of awkward silence, before Coran cleared his throat.  
  
“Always been a bit strange, that one,” he said jovially, helping to lighten the mood. At this, Lance perked up, letting a smirk twist his mouth as he leaned an elbow on Hunk, affecting an air of nonchalance.  
  
“I think his mullet’s getting a little too tight,” he said, finger gunning and winking at Pidge who simply rolled their eyes, unimpressed.  
  
“Ohh, good one buddy,” Hunk added, smiling and relaxing somewhat. Allura smiled at the two of them in a way that once could tell was not in response to Lance’s comment.  
  
“Yes, Paladins, quite a ‘good one’,” she said, stepping closer to Shiro, who had yet to say a word through this entire interaction. “Now why don’t the two of you help me and Coran get Shiro to the Medical Pods so he can get fixed up before telling us all a wonderfully in depth account of where he has been.” At this, she gripped his upper arm very tightly, as evidenced by his mild wince.  
  
“I can walk myself, Princess,” he croaked, voice clearly having been unused for a significant period of time. Allura frowned, eyebrows pinched, as she and Hunk lifted his arms over their shoulders. Shiro tried to take a step on his own before his knees gave out and Lance rushed forward awkwardly, looking for a way he could assist.  
  
“Sure you can!” Hunk replied, hefting more of Shiro’s weight onto his shoulders as he smiled in embarrassment. “I’m also the new team sharpshooter, can’t you tell?” Shiro laughed quietly as Lance squawked with indignance, and Coran quickly went on ahead to start preparing a medical pod as Pidge trailed behind him quickly, muttering something about figuring out exactly how they worked. Thus the odd group began their trek to the medical bay, slowly relaxing with each other as the adrenaline and shock of the afternoon wore off.

 

\--------------

 

Hours later, at what would probably constitute for close to the middle of the night as far as space time goes, Keith had wandered his way into the medical bay and sat at the base of the pod Shiro resided in. Looking at someone inside a pod always made him feel somewhat unnerved, and he was resolutely glad that he had never sustained a bad enough injury to warrant a stay in one. Sighing, he leaned his head back to rest on the cool glass, closing his eyes to work through his thoughts and maintain the calm he had finally managed to achieve.  
  
Presumably having dozed off, Keith was startled awake at a sudden rushing sound accompanied by several long beeps and the glass on which he had been resting his head sliding open. Scrambling to stand up, he whirled around to stare wide eyed at Shiro who seemed just as surprised to find Keith standing there staring back.  
  
“Keith,” he called, quietly, voice still carrying a roughness about it. His eyebrows pinched together for a moment of concern before he ran his hand across his face, as if to wake himself up further. “Keith, I’m-”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Keith interrupted, startling Shiro into looking up again. He took a few steps back so Shiro could fully exit the pod, holding out an arm when Shiro swayed a little on his feet. He smiled up at Keith, accepting the assistance.  
  
“I’m sorry, too,” he said, warmth creeping into his voice as he smiled calmly. Keith quirked his own somewhat crooked smile in return, as if he had grown unused to the sensation since Shiro’s disappearance. Helping pull Shiro along, they slowly meandered their way back towards the living area the Paladins occupied mostly in silence. Everyone was asleep, the excitement of the day having been particularly draining for everyone involved. They still had so much to catch up on.  
  
Escorting Shiro into the kitchen-like area, Keith quickly sat him down and made himself busy by getting a plate of the gelatinous food goo ready, taking far more time than such a simple task generally called for. He was stalling, but why Shiro hadn’t the faintest idea.  
  
Spinning around, Keith nervously let the plate clatter onto the table in front of Shiro before he nervously sat down across from him, swallowing thickly and licking his lips. It seemed to be a nervous habit. But why was he nervous? Shiro picked up his spoon and slowly began to eat despite Keith’s staring making him a little uncomfortable, as he was determined to let him work through whatever he was trying to do at his own pace. Keith shifted his gaze to the table, clearing his throat quietly and wetting his lips again. Glancing up through his lashes he caught Shiro watching him, spoon half raised to his mouth for another bite. He averted his eyes as a soft pink flush rose to his cheeks. Shiro smiled and continued eating. The tension plaguing the atmosphere of the room had slowly begun to lift and a general sense of ease casually took its place.  
  
Once Shiro had cleared the plate, Keith took it from him and disposed of it in the fancy Altean equivalent to a dishwasher. Or at least, that what he assumed it was. Turning around, he watched as Shiro stood from his chair, already notably more stable than just a few moments before. They smiled gently at each other before Keith’s eyebrows pinched and he averted his eyes again, nervously licking his lips. Shiro couldn’t help but grow concerned. They hadn’t spoken since apologizing to each other. Whatever was on Keith’s mind was clearly weighing him down significantly, and of course that caused him to worry as well.  
  
Before the Kerberos mission had gone belly up, he and Keith had grown particularly close. He still burned with guilt at having disappeared so suddenly. Before Shiro had left, Keith had made it clear that he was worried about the outcome of the mission. Shiro was all he had left to care about, and being told their mission had ended in total fatalities must have destroyed him. Even though Shiro had come back, there had been at least a year where Keith thought he’d never see him again, that he had nothing left. It hurt Shiro’s heart to know he had caused that pain.  
  
Jerking back to reality as Keith stood up straighter and turned toward the door, Shiro pushed in the chair he had been sitting in and moved to follow. A short ways down the hallway, almost to their rooms, Keith paused again. Having remained attuned to his movements, Shiro paused as well not much after, and turned to face him.  
  
“What’s going on, Keith?” he asked, pleaded really, finding and holding eye contact betwixt them. Keith’s eyes widened minutely and struggled not to dart away, a subtle flushing crawling across his cheeks again. Squaring his shoulders he quickly glanced up and down the hallway, checking for the others. Despite the hour, one could never quite tell when another might be lurking around the corner.  
  
“Not… Here,” he muttered, pacing a few feet further and ducking into an empty room. Shiro shrugged minutely and followed.  
  
_‘Whatever helps find out what’s going on,’_ he thought to himself, quickening his pace to slip inside the room before the door slid shut with a puff of air. It looked like some sort of office type room, unused since the destruction of Altea ten thousand years previous. A large, square desk sat tucked in one corner with a high backed chair behind it, shelving space built into the walls surrounding it with a few dusty books tucked in one, all remaining knicknacks that might have once adorned them missing for centuries. Keith was nervously perched on the edge of the desk, chewing on his lip and he fidgeted with a lock of hair beside his ear. If he wasn’t so concerned about Keith’s emotional wellbeing, Shiro would dare say he look cute. Softly shaking his head from the thought, he silently approached. Clearing his throat, Shiro made to speak, reiterate his question from before, but was interrupted.  
  
“I missed you,” Keith blurts, seeming to catch both of them off guard. His eyes are resolutely cemented to the floor between his feet, and he swallows anxiously, chewing on his lip before nodding almost imperceptibly and seeming to come to some form of decision. He lifts his gaze to meet Shiro’s again, crossing his arms before relaxing them at his sides again and slumping against the desk a little further.  
  
“I missed you,” he says again, albeit softer, charged with some form of emotion he’s clearly struggling to really grasp. “This time. Last time. The Kerberos mission was,” he pauses, chewing on his tongue, trying to find words to express himself.  
  
“When they said you died,” his eyes sink to the floor again, too nervous, or ashamed, to hold Shiro’s gaze. He audibly swallowed. “I… I missed you, so much. I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do, I was a mess, I was-,” Keith cuts off abruptly, staring down at Shiro’s hand that had come to rest against his arm, thumb gently pressed to his shoulder. Finally, as if a momentous weight had held them down, Keith drags his eyes up to meet Shiro’s again where he finds himself lost, almost breathless at the expression flooding through them. Shiro swallows something down, gaze flicking back and forth between Keith’s eyes, as if searching for something, trying to decipher a riddle Keith was barely aware of, let alone had the answer for. Leaning forward so their faces were mere inches apart, Shiro licked his lips, and whispered, “I missed you too.”  
  
This was all the catalyst it took for them to surge toward each other, lips connecting in a frenzy neither seemed quite prepared for but both unquestionably eager to experience. Keith’s heart seemed to stutter for a moment before anxiously kicking up a storm in his chest, so quick and hard for a moment he feared it would burst from his chest. Before Keith realized what he was doing, his hand had slid forward and up, one palm resting against Shiro’s clavicle and the other lifting to hold the side of his face, fingertips brushing against the buzzed hair right behind his ear.  
  
They broke apart, panting, and Keith went almost cross eyed as he glanced down at Shiro lips to see them slightly parted, slick from spit and puffy from their not so gentle pressure against his own. Taking a moment to look each other in the eyes, Keith brushed his thumb softly against Shiro’s cheekbone as he leaned into the touch, Shiro taking another step forward so their bodies lightly touched from thigh to torso, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. It felt warm and intimate, and as Keith sighed in relief, admittedly everything wanted from the other man. Well, almost everything.  
  
Coming together again with far less desperation but no less potent energy, their lips touched and Keith’s eyes fluttered closed, Shiro’s prosthetic hand coming up to cradle under his chin, tilting his head back to deepen their kiss. Keith felt prone to melting, a strange sense of contentment he hadn’t felt in years washing over him as he bent his knee to lean more heavily on the desk underneath him. The motion caused him to press his hips closer to Shiro, unintentionally grinding against him, and with a jolt he realized at some point he’d grown hard in his pants, and the he had just pressed his erection into Shiro’s lower belly. Keith broke away, flushing in embarrassment and admittedly arousal as well. Glancing up at Shiro from under his bangs, his eyes met a heated gaze and he watched warm flush crawl across his face, causing the scar across the bridge of his nose to melt away from its usual stark contrast. His pupils had grown wide and he shifted to gain a firmer hold on Keith’s waist, grinding his own hips down, eyes closing for a moment as their erections met through several layers of clothing, prying a quiet and somewhat startled moan from Keith’s parted lips.  
  
Emboldened by his partner’s reaction, Keith sucked in a breath and ran his palms slowly down Shiro’s chest, hesitating for barely a moment before sliding his fingers under them hem of the medical bay shirt he was wearing and hooking his thumbs just barely into the waistband of his pants. Shiro rubbed his thumb gently over Keith’s chin again to catch his attention, his other hand slipping to the front of Keith’s pants to fidget with the buckle, rolling his hips gently to spur him to action. As if they’d somehow forged an instantaneous telepathic bond, both men began to hasten their movements, each working to remove the other’s pants more quickly than the other. At some point their lips had sought each other out and they clashed together, biting and sucking, mouths a frenzy of want and desire. As they finally managed to shuck their pants, Shiro slid his palms down to grip the meat of Keith’s thighs, hoisting him slightly further onto the desk to balance his weight. Keith crossed his ankles behind Shiro’s back and ground their unclothed dicks together, whimpering slightly at the friction. Shiro leaned over Keith, pressing his face into his neck and mouthing wetly at his pulse point. Keith wrapped one arm around Shiro’s shoulder and slid the other between them to grasp both of their dicks as best he could and gave them both a long, tight pull. Shiro moaned softly against Keith’s neck, sucking shallow marks along the side of his neck before nipping the side of his jaw. Keith gasped, mouth hanging open and his firmed his grip and began quickly jerking them both off.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro groaned, restrained hips stuttering forward on a particularly sensitive stroke. He shifted his grip slightly, prosthetic limb still gripping Keith tightly but moving his other hand to join Keith’s wrapped around their erections and giving them both a gentle squeeze. Keith keened quietly, panting out Shiro’s name in a quiet mantra as if in prayer to a higher power. It hardly took another moment before Keith’s grip faltered, and he squeezed his thighs tighter around Shiro’s waist and came in several short spurts against his stomach and chest. Shiro’s arm flexed and his grip around Keith’s waist tightened, pressing their chests flush together and jerking himself a few more times with Keith’s hand, his own climax peaking and come splattering alongside Keith’s, mixing in what little space remained between their abdomens.  
  
The two of them stilled, slowly catching their breath and quickly coming down from the temporary high. Shiro slumped forward for moment, relaxing his weight against Keith’s chest before standing up and stretching his back out. Keith ran a hand across his face to clear his head and carefully peeled his bare ass from the shiny velour of the desk he was sitting on, shuffling around until he was able to pull his pants and underwear back on. After fastening his belt, he looked up to see Shiro had also regained his bottoms and stood waiting a foot or so away, watching him with a slight flush. Noticing his gaze, Shiro quirked a gentle smile that Keith almost shyly returned, and Shiro offered his hand. Taking a deep breath, Keith willed his heart not to flutter quite so frantically and clasped their fingers together. They stood there in silence for a moment or two, unmoving and unwilling to break the peaceful silence that had settled between them. Of course, Keith was the first to take action.  
  
“We should probably, uh, talk about this, huh?” he asked, chewing slightly on his lower lip. Shiro lifted the hand intertwined with Keith’s to rub his thumb along his lower lip, effectively distracting him from the the nervous habit.  
  
“Probably,” he responded, letting their hands fall back down, still linked. “We should probably sleep first though.” Keith snorted and began to walk towards the door, Shiro following close behind.  
  
“What, too much activity for an old man?” he teased, leading them back toward the Paladin quarters. Shiro laughed at that, a little too loud of the time of night, but neither really cared at that moment. Smiling, he tugged their hands so Keith was forced to walk a little closer. Their eyes met and Shiro smiled even wider.  
  
“I’m not that much older than you,” he muttered fondly.  
  
“True,” Keith responded, lips quirking up at the edges in a coy smirk. “Betcha couldn’t go another round though.” At that, Shiro’s eyes widened and that pesky flush crept along the bridge of his nose again. Minutely hastening their pace, Shiro pressed his palm against the entrance to his room, the door sliding open with a quiet puff of air and tugged Keith inside.  
  
“I think I’ll take you up on that challenge,” he countered, palm against the inside panel to slide the door shut. Keith looked up at him and grinned, toothy and proud. Yanking off his shirt and boots, he flopped down on the mattress, cheekily watching Shiro still at the entrance. Their expressions both mellowed slightly, smiling at each other with an air of satisfaction drifting between them. Reaching forwards, Keith pulled Shiro against him, forcing him to bend over slightly to press their lips together in a heated kiss. Pulling apart, he smirked up at Shiro, pushing him back slightly and yanking on the hem of his shirt.  
  
“Alright,” he breathed, pinning Shiro with an almost predatory look. “Let’s see what you got then.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked again and lived happily ever after in s p a c e


End file.
